A Complicated Life of Being A Sand Nin and Akatsuki (Book 2)
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: Raven has a bunch of crazy around her ever sense ending up in Naruto. Now that she's married she has to help take on the duties of her husband. But with that comes something even crazier, she ends up also still working with the Akatsuki's, but not just that! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS, I ONLY OWN THE OC'S RAVEN AND SARINA.
1. Boys and Their Fights

**Hey guys, I'm back! Anyway it's been a whole YEAR sense my first book with Raven and Sarina started, this is the second book. If you haven't read the first one it's called Sleepover Gone Wrong. Anyway in this book there is a bunch more stuff to happen! I hope you like it. Oh and this book is mostly in Raven's POV, there will be some instances in where it will be the other characters POV's anyway, enjoy!**

I was still in Deidara's arms, Sarina still being in Kisame's, the males just kept running, laughing triumphant.

They have been running for about twenty minutes, none of the other guys catching up. My long dress didn't help, as it almost got stuck on some tree branches a few times, stupid Deidara.

"Hey where do you think your going?" A males voice snickered from in front of us.

"You already caught up, un!?" Deidara clicked his tongue.

"Don't under estimate us." Another familiar voice pops up behind us, being deeper.

"Well don't under estimate me, un." Deidara snickers, putting me down on the tree branch.

I tried to jump away, but he made sure that he had one arm wrapped around my waist, so I couldn't move.

"Dammit." I growled, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire.

I remember the first time they fought in the show, I was so scared, and I didn't want that to happen, not ever.

"Let go of them." The deeper voice comes closer, his red hair coming out from the shadow.

"Na were good." Kisame smirks, holding Sarina in one arm.

I grunt, this was getting really annoying. So I did what any annoyed girl would do, fight back. I elbow Deidara in the gut, making him give an oof, as he let go, holding his side.

I hesitated for a moment, sense I was scared of heights I wasn't prepared for it.

_'It's alright. Jump.'_ I heard Byakko's voice.

I took in a deep breath, shaking, then I feel arms wrap around me, feeling comforted I jump off to another tree branch. I jump, but before I could land on the tree branch the train of my wedding dress got snagged on a different branch, as I was now dangling from the branch.

"Damn." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Oh my god, you ok Raven!?" Sarina yelled from Kisame's grip.

"Yeah." I grunt, spinning slightly.

Kisame starts out in a giggle, which turns into full out laughter, as he lets go of Sarina, gripping his stomach.

"I'm coming!" Sarina goes to jump over to me, but gets scared.

We were up a decent amount, not to mention she still wasn't used to being a ninja.

"It's alright Sarina, I've got you." The other man with brown hair, being Kankuro, comes running up to her.

Kankuro grabs Sarina, as Kisame is to busy laughing at me, as I glare at him.

"Stupid." I grunt, my arms still crossed, as I dangle and spin.

I then move down, hearing a ripping sound, I look up to see my dress starting to rip.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as my eyes grew wider.

Before I know it gravity is sending me falling, as I scream, my heart drops to my stomach, I close my eyes tightly, prepared for me to hit the ground, I don't wanna die like this!

I hit something, but it wasn't hard, it was soft, like someone caught me. I partially open my right eye to see a familiar face smiling down at me.

"Thank you!" I hug her tightly.

"Heh, it's no problem, what are sisters for." She grins, hugging me back.

"And I wanted to keep this dress in perfect condition to." I sigh, looking down at the big rip in the middle of the train.

"It still looks beautiful on you." She smiles, putting me on my two feet.

"Thanks Temari." I smile at my new sister.

She was still wearing her dress, as it remained in perfect condition. How in the hell does she mange that!

'Nevermind' I sigh, she was a ninja who wore dresses daily, she probably got used to it.

"Here you go." Kankuro sets Sarina down next to us.

"Thanks." Sarina sighs, happy to be down.

"Alright, I'll be back." Kankuro smirks, I could already tell what he's planning.

"No please don't fight, please!" I cry out, I didn't want any of them to die or get hurt.

"We won't. Common guys!" Temari smiles at me, then calls her brothers.

All four males grunt in frustration, as they wanted to prove there better than the other male. Kankuro turns around, Gaara jumping and landing next to me we walk away.

"Raven what the hell, un!" Deidara yells, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Deidara, I'm sorry. Alright, just go back. I'm sorry." I sigh, then start walking away.

"Raven..."He trails off, as I look back at him.

Tears slid down his cheeks, as he just watched me walk away, I couldn't help but feel guilty, to feel...hurt.

"Common lets go." Kisame sighs, putting a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Alright, un." He looks down, as they run back to the hideout.

'I'm so sorry!' I scream in my head, I hated seeing that look on Deidara's face, it made me want to cry.

_'Raven, it's alright. It's fate that has done this to you, but you must be strong.' _Byakko spoke softly, as if hugging me.

'Alright.' I sigh, looking down.

"Let's go celebrate!" Temari giggled, as we started walking.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I chuckle lightly, then lose my smile.

We then head back to Konoha to go celebrate me and Gaara's marriage.

**Sorry for the short chapter, anyway please review, reviews will help me want to write more!**


	2. The Reception

It took us about an hour to get back to Konoha, as we went back to our hotel room to switch into our reception outfits, cause there is no way in hell I'm dancing in this long ass thing.

I change into a white dress that goes to mid calf, and leave everything else on, not caring if my makeup didn't match.

"Alright, do you remember where it is?" I ask Kankuro and Gaara, as we walk.

"We've only been here a few times before, so no." Kankuro laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Gaara?" I sigh, turning to him.

"I also forgot..." He blushes, looking down.

"Temari, please tell me you know where we're going." I grunt, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I think so." She tilts her head, putting a finger on her chin.

Me and Sarina just look at each other, as I grunt and she sighs, hopefully someone will come by.

"Hello Raven." I heard a familiar voice, as I look up.

"Thank god, Neji!" I sigh, relived to see him.

"Having a little trouble I see." He sighs, giving a light smile.

"Yeah, so where we heading?" I smile at him, as we start to walk again.

"This way." He still smiles, as we turn a corner.

"There it is." I sigh, seeing Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai standing outside.

"Hey, there they are." Asuma grins, putting out his cigaret.

"Sorry, took us a little long than expected to get back." I sigh, waving to them.

"Well, you don't want to keep everyone waiting." Sarina smiles, walking inside.

"Yeah, common Gaara." I smile, grabbing his hand.

He just blushes again, looking down and nodding his head, it's so cute how flustered he is.

"Hey there you are." Naruto grins, walking up to us.

"Hey Naruto." I smile, hugging him.

"What took you guys so long?" He sighed.

"You know, things happened." I sighed as well.

"Alright, well let's get this party started!" He grins, as I just laugh, me and Gaara then take our seats.

Were only half an hour into the party and everyone is either, dancing, talking, or drinking.

"Hey there." Jiraiya slurs, putting an arm around me.

"Your breath reeks." I pinch my nose.

"Sorry *hick* about that, hehe. You should *hick* have a drink, light up a *hick* little, it is your guys' *hick* wedding after all." He grins, his arm still around me.

"I'm good." I sigh, pushing his arm off me.

"Common *hick* on. It won't kill you to have *hick* one drink." He puts his hand on my lap, as Gaara's face starts to turn red with anger.

"Tsunade." I sigh, hopping she could get him away before Gaara loses it.

"What?" She wobbles over to us.

Oh great, she's going to be no help.

"Are any of you guys even sober." I grunt, clutching my head.

"Gai, hey Gai." I look over to see Kakashi stumbling around.

"Yeah Kakashi?" Gai slurs, as Kakashi and him were stumbiling around together.

"You know your my best friend right?" Kakashi almost falls, but barley catches his footing.

"Yeah, you know your mine, right?" Gai leans on Kakashi.

"Hey Asuma, you have a big nose." Kurenai giggles, poking his nose.

"You have a small one." Asuma pokes her nose.

"Well that answers it. Temari?" I call for the next oldest at the party, hoping she's still sane.

Gaara is seriously about to lose it, sense Jiraiya keeps putting his hands on me every time I push them off.

"Yeah?" She and Kankuro stumble over.

"Not you too." I sigh.

Looks like I'll have to deal with this myself, seeing as how the only people that seem to be sober are the leaf students, Sarina, Gaara, and my grandparents.

"Alright, Gaara. I'll be back in a second, please, stay calm." I sigh, grabbing both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

I then lead them to the dance floor, and push them together, I quickly run up to the D.J. and tell him to play a few slow songs, as he just nods, I quickly head back to the two standing on the dance floor.

Thank god I decided to wear my normal sandals.

"Alright guys, have fun." I push them together a little more as they both blush.

I shipped them so much, and they were just so cute, even if there were always fighting.

The song then starts, as my grandparents and Kankuro and Sarina start dancing. I then go running around, getting all my shippings to dance.

I first grab Temari and Shikamaru, as they blush and start dancing, next was Naruto and Hinata, as they began dancing, I almost lost it, squealing and almost glomping them.

Next on my list was Neji and Tenten, who at first refused, but with enough pleading they both agreed, blushing like mad, then Kurenai and Asuma.

Kakashi and Gai later stumbled on and started dancing together, which was one of the most hilarious things to watch, man I wish I could video tape this whole damn thing.

Some of the people were left out, but they ended up just talking to each other, after being happy with the people that were on the dance floor I head back to Gaara.

"Done." I smile, sitting down.

"Did you want to dance?" He asked, looking down at the table, his whole face the color of his hair.

"I would love to." I smile, as we get up and go dance.

Everyone makes room, letting me and Gaara dance in the middle, over all it was a fun night, even if almost all the adults were drunk. The drunk ones ended up crashing out on the floor, which means we had to drag Temari and Kankuro back to the hotel room.

"I've got her." Shikamaru sighed, caring Temari bridal style.

I was seriously about to lose all my will power and flip, but I made sure to do my best to keep myself in check.

"I need a little help." Sarina sighs, shaking the past out Kankuro.

"Here." Choji and Naruto grab him.

"Thanks guys." I smile, as we then head out.

This was the best night of my life, and I will never, ever forget it.


	3. Saying Goodbye and Heading Home

**So School has officially started, BUT I didn't have much work, and I feel like writing, stress relief and whatever, anyway enjoy my lovlies.**

~Next Morning~

"Ugh, my head hurts." Temari groaned next to me.

"The hell happened last night." Kankuro huffs, lying next to Gaara.

"You guys got drunk." I yawn, turning over and burying my face into Gaara's chest.

"No shit sherlock." Kankuro groans, holding his head.

"Kankuro." Gaara growled, his arm over his face.

"Sorry." Kankuro grunts, lying back down.

"Is everyone awake then?" I yawn, as Gaara snakes his arms around me.

"Think so, Sarina?" Kankuro calls her.

"Mmm, five more minutes." She grunts.

"Common Sarina." I grunt, sitting up.

"Fine." She sighs, rolling over.

We then get up, changing into our travel clothes, we then head out.

It takes us about half an hour to reach the Konoha village gate, as we were just walking, I smile, seeing the door along with people standing there, guess they want to say goodbye.

"You can't just leave with out saying goodbye." Naruto grinned, standing in front of everyone.

"I know." I smile, as he hugs me.

"It's a shame you have to leave. Just be sure to come and visit us." My grandmother spoke.

"I will grandma." I smile, hugging her, as she kisses me on the cheek.

"It was very nice to meet you Raven." Hanabi spoke from beside grandma.

"It was nice seeing you to, come here." I smile, crouching down and opening my arms.

She looks up at grandma, as she nods, Hanabi walked over, hugging me.

"Be sure to send me notes and if you ever want to see me just ask and I'll head over." I smile, kissing her cheek.

"Alright." She smiles, as I then stand up.

"I'm going to miss you!" I heard a mans voice, as I was then hugged.

I could see his long white hair, and his hands on my butt, along with the growling of my new husband. I just growled, this dude just did anything possible to get his hands on me.

"Jiraiya!" I growl, a dark ora surrounding me.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" He smiles, backing off.

"Good,next time it won't be a warning." I glare at him, as he just nods in understanding.

I just smile again, as everyone else is just talking.

"Raven." I heard the quite voice of my aunt.

"Hinata!" I quickly turn around to see her, as she smiles.

"I'll miss you." She hugs me, as I just smile, hugging her back.

"I'll miss you too, you guys are welcome to come visit whenever you want." I sigh, man was I going to miss this place.

"You ready?" I walk up to Gaara and the others.

"Think so." Temari sighs, her head still hurting a little.

"Gaara, be sure to take good care of my grand daughter, alright." My grandfather Hiashi spoke to him.

"I will sir." He blushes.

"You you later grandpa." I smile, hugging him.

"Goodbye Raven, it was nice to meet you." He smiles.

He was acting like I was his pride and joy, even if I was his grand daughter, it was probably because of the respect he gave my father, who I still sadly didn't know the name of.

After we finished with hugs and everything we headed out, as me, Gaara, Sarina, Kankuro, and Temari started walking out of the village gate.

"Bye! Good luck on your trip!" A few people said, as I just turn around and wave at them.

~Three days later~

"Finally! Where home!" Temari sighs, as we all set our bags down.

"Yeah, well at least it was a fun trip." I sigh, giving a giggle.

"We should be heading to bed it's getting late." Gaara sighs, as everyone yawns.

We then all head to our rooms, for now Sarina still shared with Temari, sense her and Kankuro were yet to marry, wonder when that will take place.

"Hey Gaara?" I ask, as I lie in bed with him.

"Yes?" He looked over to me.

"Do you even ever sleep?" I sigh, lying my head on his chest.

"I sleep a little bit now." He smiles at me, kissing the top of my forehead.

I just smile, snuggling in closer to him, as we soon drift off into sleep.

**I know, really short chapter, but next chapter will be longer I promise! Anyway please don't forget to review guys!**


	4. Gaara and Raven Alone Together

**Alright guys I hope your prepared for this chapter! I know I am, I've been planning this for quite some time, anyway I will give you all a warning now, there will be lemon in this chapter, if you don't like it your welcome to skip to the next chapter, but you might miss some funny stuff too if you do. Anyway enjoy. Also it's a long chapter.  
**

He shifts under me, as I move yawning.

"Did I wake you?" He asks me gently, as he looks down on me.

"No." I sigh, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Alright." I could hear the smile in his voice, as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"So what's the plan for today." I sigh, wrapping my arm over his stomach.

"I have to catch up on some work." Gaara sighs.

"Alright, I'll just do some chores or something." I yawn, sitting up.

We get up, both getting dressed.

"I'll be in my office." He yawns.

"Alright, I'll make us some food." I smile, walking over to him and kissing him, as he just turns dark pink, blushing like mad.

He just nods, then goes to his office, as I yawn again.

"Hmm, what to do what to do." I mumble, walking down the stair case.

"Hey Raven." I heard the voice of my brother.

"Sup Kankuro?" I sigh, sitting sitting down next to him.

"Nothing much, me and Sarina were getting ready to take off for the day." He smiles, ruffling my hair.

I just puff out my cheeks, fixing my hair.

"What are you guys going to do?" I flip through the channels of T.V.

"Just walk around, well be back by dinner time though." He sits there, sprawled out on the couch.

"Mmm." I grunt, setting down the remote.

There was nothing good on.

"Alright, ready." Sarina stood next to the couch, dressed in regular clothing.

"Okay, later guys." Kankuro waves off, as him and Sarina leave.

"Laters. Be sure to watch over Sarina well!" I wave to them.

It was quite besides the T.V. I just sigh, turning the thing off, there was nothing good on anyway.

"Wonder what Temari's up to?" I question after a minute of silence.

I then get up with a grunt, heading to the kitchen, hoping she was there.

"Nope, but I might as well make food." I sigh, grabbing out some stuff.

I just made a simple breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast.

I grab the two plates heading upstairs and into Gaara's office, as I put the plate down on his desk, then I walk over to the extra seat a little ways away from the desk.

"Thank you." Gaara blushes, putting down his paper work and eating.

"No problem." I grin, eating my cinnamon and sugar toast.

We soon finish eating, not speaking another word to each other, I didn't care though, I was just glad to have him in my company.

"I'm going to do some chores." I grab his plate then kiss his head.

"Alright." He gives a light smile, with a dark blush.

Man was he cute, ever time I did something he would blush and look away embarrassed.

I walk out of the office, heading back down stairs, putting the plates up, I guess I could just clean around the house, sense I had a habit of cleaning when I was bored.

I end up cleaning the kitchen and living room which took me about an hour an a half.

I now just stood in mine and Gaara's room, a song stuck in my head as I fold some clothes that I have.

_'Cause of all of me_

_Loves all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges._

_All your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me_

_ I'll give my all to you._

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you._

I heard a light knock on the open door, as I put the last thing in my dresser.

"Oh hey Gaara, you fished?" I sigh, sitting down on our bed.

"Yes." He sits down next to me, his long Kazekage outfit fanning out over the bed.

"Hmm." I hum, lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Raven?" Gaara spoke softly, even for him.

"Hmm?" I sit up, looking over at him.

"Would...would it be alright if I-I kissed you?" He mumbles, a blush crossing his face.

"Yes." I sigh, smiling all the while doing so.

He turns to look at me, moving my bangs from my face, tucking it behind my ear, then his pecks me on the lips.

I just smile, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, closing the gap between us once again, as Gaara took that by shock, giving a little bit of a jump.

Soon he gets used to it, as we kiss, his lips soft and warm.

He starts to hold me tighter, licking my bottom lip, as this took me by surprise, I allow him, as he plunges his tongue into my mouth, grazing his tongue over mine.

He leans on me, as I end up lying on the bed, his body hovering over mine.

_'Do it, she won't mind.' _I heard Shukaku's evil smirk from Gaara's head.

Gaara quickly retreats, turning around and looking away from me.

"Go away, just go away." Gaara clutches his head, wanting him to disappear.

I put a hand on Gaara's shoulder so I could hear Shukaku, along with hopefully calming Gaara down.

_'You know you want to Gaara, just do it.'_ Shukaku laughs at his misery.

"No I won't, I won't!" He growls at the voice.

_'Why not, she's practically begging for it. Just take her.' _Shukaku growls lowly.

I knew exactly what they were talking about.

_'Stupid Shukaku.' _I hiss, my thought entering Gaara's head.

Shukaku just grumbled at me, as Gaara slowly stops clutching his head, but instead places his hands over his eyes, regret taking him over, as I just sigh, sitting behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"Gaara, it's alright. Were married after all." I knew I was blushing, as I stuck my face into his Kazekage outfit.

"I can't, I won't." He sighs, not even moving.

"Gaara, it's alright." I hold him tighter.

"A-are you sure?" He shifts a little, putting his hands down.

"Yes, I'm sure." I let go of him, as we look eye to eye.

"Alright." He sighs, leaning in and kissing me again.

He deepens the kiss once again, a hand on my cheek and one on my side, as he slips his cold yet warm hand into my shirt, sending a shiver down my spin as he grazes his tongue across the top of my mouth.

He puts his hand in the crook of my back, lying me down on the bed as he hovers above me.

I hold him closer, as he then start to trail kisses down my cheek, reaching my jaw, then to the middle of my neck, as he covers my neck in kisses, I stifle a little moan as he found my sweet spot.

He sucks there, no doubt about him leaving a hickey, he moves both hands on my back, as he unclasps my bra, slipping off the straps and putting it on the floor.

I was surprised about this seeing as how it was his first time.

He moves his hands at my sides, as he rubs his hands up and down my figure, sending shivers down my spine once again, he reaches my breast, as he circles my nipples with his thumbs, earning more moans.

He grabs the bottom of my shirt, breaking contact for a mere moment, as he slips off my shirt, then goes back to kissing my neck.

Trailing kisses down my neck he reaches my breast, as he kisses them gently, then circling his tongue across my nipples, flicking his tongue, I moan again, as I feel a slight smirk from Gaara.

I was glad no one else was home.

He reaches back up, kissing me again, as I start to take of his Kazekage jacket and scarf, as they reach the floor, leaving me and Gaara both shirtless.

Putting his hands bellow my breast, he trails his hands down my figure, reaching my pants, as he trails his slim fingers over were they lie on my stomach, he reaches the button.

He unclasps the button, trailing his fingers across my panty line, grabbing a hold of the top of them, slipping them and my pants off.

I trail my fingers down his slim figure, tracing his abs, dragging my fingers across his body to his head, resting my hand on his cheek, as he kisses me again, I couldn't believe this, I was shocked by how he was.

Breaking the kiss, he reaches down, removing his pants and underwear, both of us naked now, he looks me in the eyes, asking me once again if I'm ok with this.

I just nod, as he continues to put his hard member at my entrance, I could feel the warmth of him, my breath hitching.

He slowly inters, making me hiss a little in pain, but allowed him to continue, he rest his hands at my sides, as he slowly pulls in and out, moans filling our room, bouncing off the walls.

He thrusts harder into me each time, making my moans louder and louder by the second.

He cums at the same time as me, both of us panting heavily he lies on the bed next to me, both of us now covered in sweat.

I finally catch my breath after a few minutes, as I roll over, leaning my head on his chest, he wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead, as I just sigh content.

I get dressed as he does too, we then lie back down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

**Alright, so I hoped you liked the long chapter. Sorry for the OOC-ness of Gaara, but hey, it had to happen eventually.**


	5. Why?

I hear the door to the room open and a light flick on, as I scrunch my eyes close.

"Dinner's ready." Temari speaks softly, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Hmm, alright." I sigh, looking up to her.

"I would hurry before dinner gets cold. Sarina and Kankuro are down stairs as well." She smiles at me, then stands up.

"Alright." I yawn, sitting up as she walks out of the room.

I look around, feeling Gaara's arm across my stomach, as I hear light snores. I'm surprised that he stayed asleep, I guess he was really tired, I just smile, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Hmm?" He hums, looking up at me.

"Temari made dinner." I smile at him.

"Alright." He yawns, then stands up.

I get up as well, as we walk downstairs, hand and hand, both still tired, and I was sore, it hurt to walk, my hips felt like they were pulsing in pain, but I just passed it off and walked over to the couch.

We sit down and eat.

"So how was your guys' date?" I look over to Sarina.

"Good." Kankuro smiles, a slight blush covering there faces.

"That's good. What did you do Mari?" I look over to my sister.

"I just went shopping and talked to a couple people around the village." Temari smiles, taking a bite of the ramen she made.

"What did you two do?" Sarina asks, taking a sip of her tea.

I look at Gaara, both of our faces a bright pink.

"We did a little work then took a nap." I look down, taking another bite of my food.

"I figured as much. You two looked so cute sleeping together." Temari squealed, as Sarina did two in agreement.

I just puffed out my cheeks, pouting a little, I hated being called cute in anyway.

"Awe, cute~!" Temari leans over, pinching my cheeks.

"I will bite your hands off." I glare at her.

"Alright, alright." She giggles, sitting back down and eating.

It was pretty much quite for the rest of dinner, after about an hour we all headed off to bed.

Only problem is I wasn't tired.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." I sigh, looking out the large window of the room.

"I'll join you if you want." Gaara blushes, looking down.

"Yeah, sounds great." I smile, walking over and putting on my sandals, as he does the same.

We then headed downstairs and outside, sense we were naturally quite we didn't have to worry about waking or bothering anyone.

We walked around in silence for a few minutes, this night reminded me to much of that night, the night that I watched Gaara get captured and killed.

God I hope this doesn't happen.

I sigh, realizing I haven't seen Deidara in four days.

Yes I understand that when I told him to leave that I was basically saying goodbye to being an Akatsuki, and that I wanted nothing to do with them, but I couldn't help but to feel sad.

"What's wrong?" Gaara looked over to me, as we walked along the sidewalk of the park.

"Nothing." I smile at him, then look at my surroundings.

"Hello there." I heard a familiar voice from behind us.

I turn around quickly, due to my new reflexes, suddenly my vision went from alright to well, as I could see everything around me clearly, but all that was behind us was a tree.

"Who's there!" Gaara growls, putting me behind him.

"Just an old friend. I also do believe you stole something of ours." I heard the smirking voice, I knew that voice from anywhere.

I narrowed my eyes to the tree, seeing dangling feet from the tree, then I felt a presence behind us. I turn around, just to have my mouth covered and to be moved away from Gaara.

"Gaara!" My muffled scream couldn't even be heard due to how far we were.

I could see Gaara, but he was far away from me, as my eyes let me see everything unwinding in front of me.

Just then a giant bird swooped in to snatch Gaara, as tears filled my eyes, they fought and fought, Gaara trying his best to get to me, but every-time he got close the man in the tree stopped him.

I start to yell and cry, the hand on my mouth still muffling my cries and pleads.

I just couldn't take it, I broke down in the person's hold, as they now sit on the floor holding me, I couldn't get my hands out of there grip, there hand still over my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm sorry." He sighs, removing his hand from my mouth and hugging me.

"Why, why did you do this!" I cry, still not being able to get out of his hold.

"I'm sorry, we have to." He sighs, holding me tighter.

"Please, please stop this, please!" I cry out.

"What's done is done, there's no going back." He sighs.

"I don't care. Just because he's a Jinchuriki means you have to do this! If so take me too! I'm a Jinchuriki too!" I cry out, pushing and pulling myself, trying to get out of his grip.

"Your a Jinchuriki." He stars at me wide eyed, his red eyes gleaming in the moon light, as he lets go of me.

"Yes! Yes I am! So if you take Gaara you take me!" I yell, as the fight in front of us stops.

"We can't Raven, just Gaara I'm sorry." The red eyed man tries to get me again.

"No! If you do this I will never ever forgive either of you three! Please don't take him from me!" I yell, still crying.

"Why him! Why him and not us! We took you in! We treated you like family! We treated both of you like family!" Another voice cries from beside the red eyed man.

"No you didn't! You guys treated me and her like slaves! Nothing but toys to you! Just leave us alone! Why can't you understand that!" I yell, all five males looking at me in awe.

"But-" The one on the bird called.

"No! I'm done with it! I don't want to be a bad guy, I want to stay here in Suna! If you guys can't respect that then I can't even be friends with you anymore!" I cry, falling on the floor again.

I never wanted this to happen, just please let all of this stop.

"Please, just stop." I lightly cry.

"You both can stay, as long as you and Sarina stay working with us. Then no harm will come to anyone." A dark monotone voice spoke.

I look up at the voice, wide eyed and hopeful.

"If me and Sarina work for you then you will leave everyone alone. You won't kill anyone from another village, promise." I sniffle, looking at the male standing in front of me.

"Promise." He sighs.

"That includes the Jinchuriki, if you hurt any of them I will get revenge." I glare and hiss.

"Yes understood. Common guys." He nods then walks off.

"But Pein-sama, un!" A man yells.

"Deidara enough, lets go." He glares up at the bird, as the blonde just clicks his tongue leaving.

"Goodbye Raven. I hope to see you soon." The red head smirks, then sighs in sadness.

"I guess we'll see you around." The talk man next to the red eyed man sighs.

"I'm sorry for everything Raven. I will see you later." The red eyed man sighs as well.

They leave without another sound, soon out of sighs, as Gaara lands beside my broken down figure.

"Raven why?" He asks, holding me close to him.

"Because I didn't want them to take you. I didn't want others to die because of them." I sniffle, my face in his chest.

"Let's just go home and sleep, forget all of this happened." He picks me up, walking back home.

"Alright." I sniffle, closing my eyes.

I soon fall asleep with the swaying of me in his arms, along with his soft heartbeat and his warmth.

**Sorry for the really craptastic chapter. I had a hell of a time trying to figure out what to do with this chapter, anyway review?**


	6. What could it be?

~Morning~

I wake up, sitting there for a second before my stomach starts twisting and turning I quickly get up and run to the bathroom before I start to cough and throw up.

"Are you alright?" Gaara rushes in after me, leaning down next to me.

I pant, trying to catch my breath, the smell of it making me cringe my nose in disgust.

"Yeah I think so." I mange to breath out before I hurl into the porcelain bowl again.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Did I eat something bad, maybe I just got the stomach flu again. Damn it, why does it have to happen every year around this time, I hated the stomach flu, it brought out the worst in me.

When I'm sick I'm a bitch, well...more of a bitch.

"You sure?" His voice lased with worry, as he rubs my back.

"Yeah, I think I just have the stomach flu." I huff, wiping my mouth.

Hopefully this will be over by tomorrow.

There was nothing to throw up, so it's mostly just been a lot of stomach acid and heaving, my stomach stinging from the pain of movement, along with my throat.

Finally after I'm done I stand up, brushing my teeth to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth, I finish and just trudge out of the bathroom, plopping on the bed.

What a lame morning.

"Foods ready!" Temari calls through the house.

Damn am I hungry.

That seemed strange, usually when I had the stomach flu I couldn't even be around the sent of food, it made me want to throw up, but I was hungry, I just shrug it off.

I stand up to quickly and just fall back down on the bed, holding my head.

"Do you need help?" Gaara's quite voice spoke as the black splotches in my vision start to disappear.

"Nah, I just got up to fast is all." I sigh, stand up slowly this time.

It takes us a minute to get downstairs, but by the time we get there me and Gaara's food is set up on the living room table, everyone else eating while watching some random show.

My stomach growls loudly, as everyone just looks over at me, Temari and Sarina giving light giggles.

"Opps." I sigh, giving a light giggle.

"I made your favorite." Temari smiles at me.

"Fuck yeah!" I yell, but sense I'm half asleep it only has half of it's awesome effect.

I quickly scarfed down the food, going back for seconds, damn was I hungry.

"You sure are hungry." Temari giggles.

"Yeah." I sigh, realizing I'm a fat ass.

We soon finish eating, as I feel a million times better than I did this morning, but man was I still tired.

'Wonder what that was about?' I sigh, thinking of the possibility.

Then it just hit me, being sick in the morning, eating a shit ton, still tired. Damn it this can't be happening, please tell me it's not, please god! Yes I loved kids, and I didn't mind having kids, I didn't want my family to judge me.

'Wait, I'm not in that world anymore, so I'm free to do what I want.' I smiled, damn did I love this world.

Can you image how excited I am, I might be a mother, and Gaara might be a father!

_'You surely must not forget about Deidara and Pein.'_ I heard the low voice of Byakko.

"Damn it!" I cussed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Gaara looks to me, as I lie my head on his chest.

"Nothing, just remembered I have to go do something. Can you help me out Temari and Sarina?" I stand up, as they nod and follow me.

We walk upstairs, leaving behind a confused Gaara and Kankuro.

My hands at my side fumble nervously, as I walk fast through the hall, Sarina and Temari's foot steps following behind mine, I reach my door, opening it with a squeak as I enter the room I flick on the lights.

I then pace around the room for a second, as the other two take a seat on the bed, how am I going to tell them this.

"What's up?" Sarina tilted her head at me.

I just grunt, sitting in between the two, slipping off my glasses, as I rest my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes with my wrists.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked worriedly, as she put a hand on my back.

"This morning I got sick..." I sigh, as they look at each other.

"Do you have the stomach flu?" Sarina asked, rubbing my back.

"You tell me. After that I felt better, and I ate a lot already today, plus I'm still really tired." I rub my eyes even more, damn it all!

"Raven...are you...pregnant?" Temari looked at me wide eyed.

"I...I don't know...I shouldn't be having symptoms this early, it just happened yesterday for gods sake." I sigh, there was only two chooses on the matter of who the father is now.

"Well sometimes they can show up the day after. How about we go get you checked out?" Temari stands up, waiting for my reply.

"Can we even get it done this early in the pregnancy?" I look up at her, hope in my eyes.

"Yeah." She smiles at me.

"Alright, thank you so much Temari." I get up, hugging her.

She just smiles, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a light hug.

"Oh man, to think were going to be aunts!" Sarina squealed.

"Shu! We don't even know if I am for sure." I grunt at her.

"Alright, sorry." She smiles, scratching the back of her head.

I get dressed in my attire, seeing as how every time I wanted to go outside I had to wear it, we then head downstairs, Gaara and Kankuro looking at us as we walk over to the front door.

"Where you guys headed to?" Kankuro looks over at us, as he sighs.

"Going to take a walk. We'll be back in about an hour." Temari replies, as she slips on her sandals.

"We'll go with." Gaara stood up, as Kankuro did to.

"Well we were hoping to have just a little bit of girl time together." She sighs, looking sternly at her brothers.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." I walk over, pecking Gaara on the cheek.

"Alright, just be careful." He sighs, a blush covering his face.

"She'll be fine." Temari assured him.

"Bye." Sarina kissed Kankuro on the cheek, as we then left.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the hospitable, as we look up at the beige building, holding a bright red cross, we walk toward the glass doors.

Temari opens the door for us, as we walk in, feeling the instantly coolness of the air conditioner, nurses and doctors taking a leisurely stroll through the building.

We walk to the front desk, as the few people here for check ups look to us, there eyes growing wide, as they talk to one another.

The lady at the front wearing the long red nurses outfit is typing on the computer, her red nails clicking against the keyboard, her tiny smile fills the room with brightness, as she hums to the song playing in the background.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked, as she types on the board.

"Yes we need a check up." Temari speaks, keeping me close to her.

"Alright, would it be for a cold or..." Her eyes grow into saucers as she looks up at us.

"Private information." Temari smiles, as the nurse nods in comply.

"Alright M'am, we'll be with you right away." She fumbles with her hands, nervous.

"It's alright were in no rush, we'll wait our turn." I smile, nodding to the woman.

"Are you sure!?" She looks at us wide eyed.

"Yes I'm sure." I nod, taking a seat near by.

"Please make sure that this stays confidential." Temari asks the woman, as Sarina sits next to me.

"Alright M'am." The nurse nods her head.

Everything was passed through the Kazekage and the last thing I wanted was Gaara figuring out I went to the hospital for a pregnancy test. If I was, I wanted to tell him myself, I didn't want him to figure it out over some stupid paper work.

There's a few sick kids here, along with parents and elders, as I just look around, everyone whispering and looking at me.

It was something I wasn't used to but I didn't mind, I loved talking to people, and I felt like people respected and loved me to, even if it was only because I was the Kazekage's wife.

Two children are on the floor reading a book together, as the mother whispers to them, as she holds the small baby in her hands, the look over at me, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back, one child was about five and the other was seven, both with brown hair, as they go back to reading, I stand up walking over to the children.

It was also my duties as Gaara's wife to make sure my people are safe and happy.

"Hello." I smile, sitting down next to the children.

They just look at there mother nervously, as I look up to her as well, smiling and waving.

"I hope I'm not intruding." I smile at her.

She just shakes her head vigorously, being even more nervous then her children.

"What are you reading?" I look over to the seven year old boy, as he holds the book.

"It's a flower book." The five year old girl answers.

"Which one's your favorite?" I smile at them.

They just look at each other flipping through the book, as they both point to the same plant. It was beautiful, it was a deep red flower with a light blue for the stem and the middle of it, it looked to be a orchid.

"It very pretty." I smile, as I brush my finger over the picture.

We didn't have any plants like this in Suna, sense it was a dry and sandy place we only have very few plants to being with.

I look up to the mother who was still nervous as she holds the baby, bouncing him up and down, brown tuffs of hair poking out of the blanket as he sleeps.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Raven." I smile up to the mother.

"No, no, no, it's alright, everyone knows who you are Mrs. Kazekage." The mother bows her head down to me.

"Just Raven is fine." I smile, as Temari grunts at me for the informality.

The woman just nods, keeping her eyes from me, it was a usual thing, no one really looked me in the eye ever sense the first day I showed up to Suna.

"Your baby is very cute." I smile, looking up to the sleeping baby boy.

"Thank you." She smiled softly, giving me a quick glance.

I couldn't help but smile, it made me happy that there are people around to actually like me besides just my family.

"Mrs. Kazekage." A female doctor walks out, looking around for me.

"I hope to see you guys around." I smile, standing up and waving to them.

"Follow me if you please." She speaks, as Temari and Sarina follow me.

**Damn this chapter took me longer than I thought it would, and it also looks to be my longest chapter so far YESH~! Anyway please leave a review.**


	7. A Baby!

Sarina, Temari, and I follow the doctor back to the room, as she holds a clipboard in her hand, staring at it with her brows furrowed.

"Please take a seat." She puts her hand on the check up table, as I sit down.

I kick my feet around, as my feet hovered about the floor by about half a foot.

"So what are you here for today Raven." The doctor smiles.

She hand long blue hair, brown-orange orbs, and wore glasses.

She looked so familiar and she called me Raven, only people that called me that was my family and people in Konoha, I knew who she was. Hell I'll go along with her little stupid plan.

"I'm here for a check up." I sigh, as I take off my scarf.

I was dying of heat in my large Kazekage wife outfit, it was bulk, with three layers, and made with wool.

"For?" She smiles at me, as Temari and Sarina took a seat next to the table.

"Remember this must be confidential." Temari looked sternly at the doctor.

"Yes I am well aware of that." She sighs, then smiles back at me.

"I wanted to see...if...I'm pregnant." I grunt, putting a hand on my stomach.

She glares, as her fists clench the clip board, I sigh, I didn't mean for it to happen this way, but she just had to do this.

"Oh yes, can you please take off you coat." She smiles, walking over to me.

I slip off the large coat, as I lie back on the table.

"I'm so nervous." I mumbled, biting my bottom lip.

I've never had a check up here, so I was a little worried.

"It's alright, everything will be fine I promise you." Temari smiles at me, as she holds my hand.

"If you don't mind, could you please lift up your shirt." She points to my shirt, as she sighs in sorrow.

"Oh yeah." I smile, lifting my shirt to reveal my little flab of stomach fat.

I was outta shape, but meh, it was just a little chub, I'm sure she didn't care.

Her hands starts glowing green as she places them over my stomach, moving them around a little every once in a while.

She smiles at me, removing her hands, as she goes back to here clip board.

"Well congratulations Mrs. Kazekage, your pregnant!" She smiles, as I place my jacket back on.

I looked into her eyes, I could tell that she was fairly upset about this news, meaning she actually did a real test, so I am pregnant.

"Really!?" Sarina, Temari, and I said.

"Yes." She giggles at us, as we all look at each other.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mom." I smiles, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Congrats! Lets go get some ice cream to celebrate!" Temari grins, as we head out.

"Alright!" Sarina smiles, giving a little air fist bump, as we head out the door.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this. Please don't tell anyone else." I sigh, as I stop by here.

"Alright." Just clenches her first on the clipboard again.

"You coming?" Temari asked from outside the door.

"Yeah." I smile, nodding as we head out the hospital.

_'Congratulations Raven. Just remember, to keep the father in mind.'_ Byakko smiles at me, then sighs.

'For all I care Gaara is the father no matter what. Because I know in my heart his is the father.' I smile, a hand still on my stomach.

She then disappears, as we walk down the street and enter the small ice cream parlor.

"If it isn't the Kazekage's." The old man working at the counter smiles.

We visited this place a couple days ago when me and Sarina first got here, so he already knew us.

"Hello." I wave, as we take our seats.

We're the only people besides the couple sharing a drink on the bar and the manager.

"What can I get you?" A girl who looked to be twelve asked.

"A mint milkshake please." I smile, knowing the girl was the old man's grand-daughter.

I zone out again, looking out side, a hand on my stomach, I still couldn't believe it.

I'm going to be a mother, I'm going to be a mother! I wonder what our baby is going to look like, I couldn't help but smile, as I think about it, I'm sure they are going to be wonderful kids.

The ringing of the door opening makes me snap back to reality, as I look over at Sarina and Temari who where talking there heads off about the baby, the two people that entered the door walking over to us.

I looked up at there faces and instantly knew who they were.

They take a seat in the booth behind me, Sarina and Temari to busy talking to realize them.

"What are you doing here?" I glare out the window.

"Just came to talk." The voice smirks.

"Why couldn't you wait." I grunt.

"We need you to come back tonight." He sighs.

"Dammit." I growl.

"Hey Raven, you ok?" Temari asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I sigh, removing my hand from my stomach.

"Are you excited that you and Gaara are going to be parents!?" Sarina jumps around, squealing.

"Shuuuu!" I glare at her.

Gaara should be the first one to know.

"Sorry." She smiles, looking around.

I do the same, seeing the old man and girl are in the back, along with the couple that left.

I hear growling from behind me, as one of the man slams his hands on the wood table, standing up and walking out of the store.

"I see. Be sure to come later." The red head sighs, as he walks after the pissed off blonde.

"Fine, Sasori, you win." I glare at him, as his figure walks past the table.

"That was Sasori!" Temari turned around, glaring at the man, but he was long gone.

"Yes, Sarina we have to show up tonight." I sigh, looking out the window again.

"I thought we where done with all of this?" Sarina clenched her fists, glaring at the table.

"I'm afraid not. They almost got him yesterday. They just asked for one simple thing and they would leave all of them alone, they just asked for us to continue working for them. I'm sorry but I had to say yes." I frown, I couldn't help but hate myself.

"It's alright, I understand." She sighs, as our milkshakes arrive.

"Thank you sweetheart." I smile at the little girl, as she goes off giggling.

We finish out milkshakes then head back home, which takes about an hour and a half for everything we ended up doing today.

"What took you so long. I thought something happened to you!" Gaara hugs me, as we enter the door.

"Were fine, we went on a walk." I sigh, as I hug him back.

He let's go, I head upstairs and into my room, digging around the closet till I find the bag, as I pull it out.

"We have to go tonight. I will try to be back by tomorrow." I sigh, taking of my extra layers, leaving me with just a shirt and pants.

"Please don't!" He holds me tightly.

"If I don't they will come back to kill you, and everyone else. Please just let me do this Gaara, I promise I will be back." I sigh, holding him.

"Raven." He holds me tighter.

"Please let me just do this one thing." I sigh, as his tears hit my shoulder.

"Just please come back to me safe, please." He sniffles.

"I promise I will." I kiss his check, as he lets go and I finish getting ready.

Gaara sits on the bed, holding his face in his hand, I know he didn't want me to go, but I had to, I had to.

I slip on my cloak and my shoes, then walking over to him, as I sit down next to him, he just sniffles, he understood I was just trying to protect our people and everyone else, so he would let me go.

"Raven I'm ready." Sarina stands at the door, her cloak and shoes on.

"Alright, use the jutsu and I'll be there in a bit." I sigh, sitting next to Gaara.

She nods, using the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I lean over and whisper in Gaara's ear, as he stops his crying, he looks up at me, his eyes wide, a few stray tears streaming down his face.

"Really?" He looks at me, his eyes bright.

"Yes. So there's no way I'm not coming back Gaara." I smile, kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." He starts crying tears of joy, as he puts a hand on my stomach.

"Believe it." I smile at the line, knowing Naruto would say that.

Man everyone is going to be surprised next time they see me, I'm going to either be holding a kid, or be the size or two watermelons.

"I'm so...happy." He smiles, holding me.

"Good, anyway I should be going I'll be back before dinner." I smile, kissing his cheek.

"Alright." He looks down, as I stand up.

"Love you." I smile, getting ready to use the hand sighs.

"Love you too." He gives a light smile, as I poof off.

**IMPORTANT! Alright guys, so here's the important shit I need you all to vote now, I will give you a week. So what would you want the baby to be. **

**1. A boy.**

**2. A girl.**

**3. Twin boys.**

**4. Twin girls.**

**or 5. Twins, one boy, one girl.**

**VOTE NOW!**


	8. Hideout and Family

Oh man, I really didn't want to be back here, I knew there was only going to be trouble, why, just why did they have to figure out, everyone in the hideout is going to be mad at me.

I sigh, looking up to see Sarina standing there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" She tilts her head.

"I told Gaara." I give a light smile.

"Really!? What did he say?!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"He can't believe he's going to be a father, and he so happy." I smile, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Awe~!" She squeals.

"Everyone is going to be upset." I sigh, as we stand in front of the hideout's door.

"Don't worry about them Raven, I'm sure it'll be fine." She smiles, opening the front door.

"Deidara calm down! What's wrong!?" Kisame yells, as there's a loud blast.

"Konan are you alright?" Tobi asks.

"Sasori why is Deidara upset?" Itachi sighed.

"Leave me alone." Sasori replies.

"What the fuck is wrong with you fucking three!?" Hidan yells.

"You where saying?" I sighed, looking over at Sarina.

"Your early. **W****hy is everyone upset?"** Zetsu asked, looking over to me.

"You blew up my money!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Will everyone shut up and meet in the living room!" Pein growled, as the whole hideout goes quite.

Sarina and I look at each other and sigh, heading to the living room.

As we enter the living room Konan, Sasori, and Deidara look upset at me, Kisame smiles and hugs Sarina, while Sarina's all happy I'm stuck with three mopy people.

"Would someone care to explain why Deidara is mad, while Sasori and Konan are upset?" Pein asks, as he stands in front of everyone, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ask Raven, un." Deidara replies, hurt and mad.

"Raven?" Pein turns toward me, as I stand at the hall entrance, frigidity.

"Well..." I trail off I didn't want the rest of them to be upset either.

I look to Sarina for help, please help me, I can't do this, I'm so worried, last thing I want is for everything to go all to hell, please, please.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you should be the one to say it." Sarina sighs.

"Fine." I grunt, looking up to see everyone waiting for me.

I sigh, standing there for a minute.

"So?" Pein growls at me.

"I'm pregnant..." I trail off, while the other seven Akatsuki members stared at me surprised.

"Your what!?" Kisame yells.

"Pregnant." I sigh, I knew it.

"That's good isn't it?" Tobi questioned, his head tilted.

"Well I guess that explains everything." Pein growls, heading upstairs to his office.

"I'm sorry." I look down, as everyone looks upset or surprised.

"No one bother me." Pein sighs, as he heads to his office.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kami why is this happening to me, this is why I wanted to quit this stupid organization, I can't believe it, damn it, why, just why!?

Nothing was happening the why I planned it to, it's all there faults, why did they have to come this afternoon. Why couldn't they wait a few days to get me and Sarina, why, why!?

**"Well,** that's surprising." Zetsu replied.

"So your fucking pregnant? Damn, well I see why there upset." Hidan replied, shocked.

"I'm going to train." Deidara storms off out the back door.

"I'll be in my room." Sasori replies, dragging himself upstairs.

I wish they would just say congratulations, or yay, or something, but no they have to be mopey or shocked, I'm just done with it.

"I see, I guess that's good." Itachi sighed, eating his dangos.

"I think it's a good thing." Tobi replied.

Well at least one person is acting normal enough.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Kakuzu counts his money.

"When, when did that happen?" Konan asked.

I didn't know who's child it was, so I didn't know when, but sense I want Gaara to be the father it might as well be that.

"Yesterday." I replied, as Konan sits on the couch.

"I see, well congratulations." She replies, standing up and walking past me, not even making eye contact.

I just want to go back home to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, I just want to be with my family, with the people who actually are excited about me having a kid, who will be there to help me take care of the kid.

With the people who care for me.

"You two can probably go home now." Kisame sighs, walking off.

"I guess we should go ask Pein." I sigh, heading upstairs.

"I guess so." Sarina replies, as she follows me.

We reach Pein's door, as I knock lightly on it.

"Leave me." He calls out, as me and Sarina stand at the door.

"I'm me, are we aloud to go?" I questioned.

"Yes, just...leave. I'll call you when your needed." He sighs.

Sarina and I look at each other, sighing and using our jutsu to go back home.

That was a complete and total bust, I swear, I hope next time we go there better, I hate being around mopey people, they forced us to work with them and now there all pissed because I'm pregnant, I can't believe them.

I quickly slip off my cloak, shoving it into the closet, as Sarina quickly hands me hers, as I shove that one in the closet as well.

"I don't want to go back there anymore." I sigh, as we head downstairs.

"Well we have to if we want to keep everyone safe." She sighs.

"I know, but still." I grunt, as we walk down the stairs.

"Back so soon." Kankuro called out from the couch.

"Yeah, they didn't need anything." Sarina sighs, looking over to me.

"Then what's the point of working with them!" He growls.

I know that all of them hated that we had to work with them, they never knew when we were going to be back, and if we were going to be fine, or what there making us do.

"We have to, for the sake of everyone in every village." I sit down next to Gaara, shoving my face into his chest.

I just want to be with them, I just want everyone to be happy and pretend like none of this ever happened.

"I see." Kankuro sighs, feeling bad for yelling at us none the less.

"What do you guys want to do?" I question, still a little upset about everything that happened at the hideout.

"I'll start lunch." Temari replies, standing up.

"I'll help." Sarina smiles, following her.

"Did you want to watch something?" Gaara asked, placing a hand on my stomach.

For a minute all we can here is squealing from Temari and Sarina about the baby again.

"Who's having a baby!?" Kankuro yelled out, staring between the three of us girl.

"Oh yeah, no one has told you yet." Temari replied, a light giggle.

"Sarina?" Kankuro looks over at her worried.

"Nope." She smiles, pointing to me, as her and Temari squeal and talk about it again, already planning a bunch of stuff.

"Dude, congrats! Gaara your going to be a dad!" Kankuro was obviously excited.

"Thank." Gaara looks down, blushing, his hand still on my stomach.

I'm so happy that everyone is just as excited for this as I am, I'm so happy.

**Alright guys, so here's the chapter, hope you like it. Please review. Oh also next chapter there will be a time skip, I hate doing time skips, but it's needed.**


	9. A Long Day

**Don't forget to R & R guys, also don't forget about the time skip!**

_***Eight month time skip***_

Yup, I knew it.

I was huge, my belly got in the way of everything, and thankfully the morning sickness stopped, but what sucked is I was sore all of the time.

But none of that matters, I'm to happy about this.

Only one more month!

I get up, as it was starting to get a little late, not to mention it was hard to sleep in anymore even if I wanted to, I didn't mind though.

I yawn, Gaara getting up as well, I go to stand up, having a little trouble.

Damn my shortness, I couldn't reach the floor with the bed being so high, my feet hovering by about half a foot, Gaara walks over, putting his hands out for me, as I take them and carefully get down.

"Thank you." I smile, kissing him on the cheek.

He just smiles, as I put a hand on my stomach and the other on my hip, I then waddle to my dresser.

I slip off the dark blue night gown, getting dressed in my Kazekage wife outfit.

It just had to be spring, I already had to deal with hot flashes, and now this, stupid big wooly outfit, well I won't be wearing it for much longer.

Gaara just told me yesterday that all of us where going to head to the hidden leaf village for me to give birth, so were going to leave tomorrow, just to be safe, you never know what could happen.

I head downstairs with the help of Gaara, the smell of food greeting me, I smile.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, sitting down on the couch with an omph.

"Just the normal." Temari smiles, putting down a plate in front of me.

"Thank." I grin, then digging into the food.

I already knew today was going to be a long day, sense Temari, Sarina, and I planned on going shopping before we leave for Konoha.

We had to buy clothes for me and the baby, along with some other baby stuff, man this was going to be one long ass trip, but I didn't care, I was just happy to go and see my friends and family in Konoha.

Only thing is no one outside of Suna and the Akatsuki's knew I was pregnant, not even my family.

Damn is everyone going to be surprised to all hell.

"You ready?" Temari asked, walking over to the front door.

"Yeah." I awkwardly get off the couch.

"Alright!" Sarina stood up.

We all slipped on our sandals, getting ready to leave.

I was so excited, I get to see my family, and they get to see the new family member, I wonder how they'll react when they see me?

"Be careful." Gaara spoke, as he hugs me.

"We'll see you in a bit." Kankuro hugs Sarina.

"We will, bye." All three of us girls replied as we walked out of the house.

We head into town, which takes us about ten minutes, as we stop and look at all the shops.

"So where should we go first?" Temari asks.

"Let's go there!" Sarina replies, pointing to a small shop about five feet away.

"Sure." I smile as we walk to the small shop.

We walk in, the ding of a bell greeting us as we enter, it was a quaint shop, very quite and not many people either, it smelt of roses and vanilla, clothes and baby stuff everywhere, as an elder woman sits at the counter.

"Hello." She greets with a smile.

"Hello." I smile giving a small bow and smile to her.

We look around for a bit, soon the ring of the bell sounding one again, I curiously look over, setting another elder lady, she looked so familiar, where have I seen her, well I mean besides in the show obviously.

She greets her friend from the counter, her rough voice slicing through the air.

I didn't catch her name, and she was small, so all I saw was a gray bun of hair at the moment, curiosity killing me.

"What do you think of this?" Temari asks holding a cute little oneness, it was yellow with ducks and blue bubbles surrounding them.

"I like it." I smile

She puts it side as they keep looking, I still don't know what the baby was, as I wanted it a surprise.

"Hello Mrs. Kazekage." I heard the elder woman rough voice.

I turn to see her, my brain suddenly clicking with the name.

"Granny Chiyo?" I question her.

She took my response as a surprise, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh hello Chiyo." Temari walks over waving to her.

"Hello Temari." She smiles, then looks back to me.

Well, this awkward.

"It's very nice to meet you, Raven is it?" Chiyo asks.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you as well Chiyo." I smile.

I can tell she's wondering about me, I can hear her thoughts, ever sense I got back to Suna with Gaara and them, Byakko had taught me how to strengthen my abilities with her.

So I could hear Chiyo's thoughts screaming curiosity, from the few feet away.

"I've heard a lot about you around the village." I smile assuring her.

I can tell she believes me, damn that was close.

"How far along are you?" She asks me.

"Eight months." I smile downward, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Wow congratulations." She smiles.

She sticks around for a little bit as we find all of the other necessary stuff needed for the trip, then head back home, over all we where gone for three hours.

"Where home." I smile, entering the house.

"Hey, welcome back. You get everything you need?" Kankuro sits on the couch.

"Yup." Sarina sighs, setting the bags down and plopping down next to him.

I just smile, heading upstairs with a few bags in one hand, my other hand on my stomach, which has grown to be a habit of mine, it made me feel happy and more comfortable, not to mention I could feel the baby kicking ever once in a while.

"Do you need help?" Gaara asked, as he walks down the stairs.

"I think we've got it." I smile back to Temari who holds the rest of the stuff.

"Alright." He sighs, then helps me up the stairs.

I get to my room, Temari following after, she sets down the bags then leaves, closing the door behind her, just Gaara and I left together.

I sit down, looking around, I then feel arms wrap around me, hands resting on my stomach, I can't help but smile, he's been so excited, I can't blame him much though, to think, I'm having a child with this man.

It's a dream come true.

The baby kicks, Gaara just smiles, resting his chin on my shoulder, as I put my hands over his.

"I can't wait to see the baby." He closes his eyes, his smile growing bigger.

"Only a month left." I smile, the kicking subsiding.

It was weird feeling the kicking from inside me, but I didn't care, it didn't really hurt, plus the baby didn't kick very often.

"I know." He sighs, a smile still planted on his face.

"I wonder what my family will think." I smile, lying my head against Gaara's.

His smile vanishes, as he's suddenly shaking lightly, wonder why?

Then I remembered, Grandpa Hiashi is probably why, I just give a little giggle, making him jump a little as he looks to me.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. He'll probably be happy, he's going to have a great-grandchild now." I smile, assuring my husband, as he breaths in deeply, calming himself.

"Yeah your right, I'm just over thinking." He smiles again.

I'm so excited to visit Konoha, trust me I love Suna, but it gets a little boring staying in one place, I jumped on Gaara with excitement when he told me yesterday.

Crap, I'm leaving Suna!

"Shit." I growl, I can't believe I forgot.

"What?" Gaara asked, looking up at me.

"I forgot to do something." I sigh, standing up and heading to the closet.

It's been eight months, so who could blame me for forgetting, it's been a hell of an eventful eight months, not to mention last I saw them we didn't leave on a good note.

They where all upset, pissed off, or just there, who could blame me.

"You have to go?" He asked worried, as I slip on the coat.

"Yeah, I have to tell them I'm leaving, otherwise it could cause complications." I sigh, I didn't want to go either.

I zip up the black and red cloak, pulling my mid-neck length hair from the fabric.

"Please come back soon." He sighs, knowing I had to go.

"I will." I smile, walking out and getting Sarina.

I go to look for her, soon finding her in her and Temari's room, painting her nails.

"We have to tell them where leaving." I sigh, leaning against the door frame.

"Damn, alright." She sighs, getting up and grabbing her cloak.

"Let's get this over with." I sigh, as we use our teleportation jutsu.

What a long day!


	10. An Akatsuki Night

**Sick...again...major headache, UGH! Anyway, enjoy this chapter~! Also the jokes I have I here aren't mine. I found them over the internet! And sorry for the long wait once again.  
**

Sarina and I just stood there at the door of the hideout, it was quite, as we just looked at each other than sighed, I then slowly opened the door.

We walked inside, going over to the living room and popping our heads in.

Everyone was there eating dinner, watching T.V, as Sarina and I quietly walk a little more into the room, everyone still focused on the T.V. It was good to see everyone getting along.

"Ehem." Sarina cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sarina!" Kisame smiled, going over and hugging her.

"Hi." I sighed, waving lightly.

"My look how big you've gotten~!" Tobi smiles, putting a hand on my stomach.

"How damn long has it been sense we've fucking seen you!?" Hidan yells, as my ginormous stomach sticks out.

He's right, it's been a while, plus I can't even zip up my cloak anymore I've gotten so big.

"Eight months." I smile, as the baby kicks Tobi's hand, making him jump.

"What is it?" Konan asked, smiling and putting a hand on my stomach as well.

"Don't know, we want it to be a surprise." I smile, putting a hand on her's.

At least she's over this shock, I know she's still upset about it by her screaming thoughts, but she's trying her hardest to be calm about it.

"You have gotten fairly big indeed." Sasori sighs from the couch, giving a light smile.

"Fairly big, she's huge, un." Deidara replies with a sigh.

"Nice to see you to grumpy pants." I growl, then go back to everyone else.

They all wanted to feel the baby kick and all made comments on how big I've gotten, Deidara and Sasori on the other hand didn't care and wouldn't even look at me.

Even Kakuzu looked at me and smiled, yes he did say he's not getting anything for the baby, but I'm fine with that.

It's been eight months you think they would be done with this, the big brats.

I didn't care though, I'm not going to let them ruin my fun.

"Anyway, I didn't call for you two, so why are you here?" Pein questions.

"Oh that, well we're leaving tomorrow for Konoha. We won't be back for a little while." I sighed, looking up to him.

"I see. Thank you for the information, we'll be sure to let you be for a bit." He nods his head, sighing.

Well that went well, I think?

"Could you two stay a little longer?" Sasori speaks up a little.

I look to Sarina, who smiles and nods her head, a smile plastered on my face now.

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer." I sigh, still smiling.

Everyone just smiled, little yips and yays fill the room.

"So what should we do?" I ask, looking around at everyone.

They all just looked at each other, shrugging.

To be honest I have no clue either, there wasn't much to do in the hide out and we couldn't really go out, or could we.

"Disguises!" I yell, pointing a finger up.

They all just look at me, an eyebrow raised in confusion at my sudden out burst.

"Okay, so you guys can were disguises and we can all go out and do something!" I point at them.

"Or we could just take off our cloaks you know. Nobody knows us." Konan replies, sighing then starts to giggle.

"Fine, ruin my fun." I pout, as she hugs me.

"Speaking of fun, why not go to a comedy club?" Kisame shrugged.

I instantly perk up, looking to him, then to the others in hope of going. I loved watching comedy, so this would be a perfect little thing to do, let's just hope it doesn't get outta hand.

"Alright, cloaks must be put up, then we'll head out." Pein sighed, as we all shouted with yips.

We all take our cloaks off, setting them across the couches, Pein then transports us in front of a large building.

It read 'funny hut´ on the front.

Oh Kami, it's one of those places, you know the ones you always see on tv that sucks.

"This better be good." I mumble, then sigh.

We head inside, finding a large table near the back and sitting down.

I ended up sitting between Sarina and Konan, sense Sasori and Deidara refused to even look at me.

"Sarina, shouldn't you tell them?" I lean over, whispering to her.

"Oh yeah!" She whispers loudly.

I just smile, then frown, as the small pink diamond ring lies around her slim finger.

I'm sure he knows by now, but he hasn't shown anything, which is weird for him, I hope he doesn't take it to bad.

"So before the show starts I have an announcement." Sarina speaks, gaining the attention of our table.

"What's up?" Kisame questioned, oh Kami here it goes.

"Well you all know I've been engaged for six months, and well, we set our wedding date. I'm getting married." Sarina squeals with excitement.

Everyone congratulated her except for Kisame and Deidara who knew how he felt.

"Well, congrats." Kisame unenthusiasticly spoke, his voice cracking.

It was bound to happen and Sarina knew just as well as I did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the show will now begin." A woman spoke, gaining everyone's focus.

A man well into his forties came out, his face covered in stubble, as he wore glasses and a smile on his face he starts.

Man it was exactly what I expected, complete silence, and before I knew it five minutes have passed and only one joke has been told.

"Get off the stage dummass, you fucking suck!" Hidan yells, only a beer in.

"Excuse me!" The man's voice boomed over the speakers, about blowing my ears out.

"You fucking heard me!" He yells back.

"Well then, you can take over if you think you can do better!" He yells back.

"Fine, I fucking will!" He yells back, stomping up to the Mic, ripping it from the man's hands.

The idiot.

"So a sensei asks his student Jimmy, "Why is your cat at school today Jimmy?" Jimmy replies crying, "Because I heard my dad telling mommy, 'I am going to eat that pussy once Jimmy leaves for school today!'" Hidan speaks, instantly earning a big roar of laughter from the crowd.

Sarina and I just look at each other than burst out in a full fit of laughter.

Over all it was a fun night of Hidan's jokes, and all the Akatsuki's being drunk, then this happened.

"You know we never should have let them go on a mission." A drunk Deidara slurs on Pein.

"Oh boo-hoo blondy." Pein slurs back.

"All of this just *hick* had to happen. It's all *hick* your fault." Sasori hiccuped, leaning on Deidara.

"Hey, I see pretty stars~!" Tobi giggled, before passing out.

"Hey babe, me,** you, my place?"** Zetsu spoke to a plant, of course.

"Kuzu, give me a lap dance!" Hidan yelled.

"No you give me one." Kakuzu replied, his mask off.

"Why can't I be pretty like you~!" Konan leans on me, two inches from my face, her breath wreaking of alcohol.

"Look it's a pretty fishy, who's a pretty fishy?" Kisame asked, looking into a mirror.

"I'm a pretty fishy!" Itachi replied, leaning on Kisame.

I think I've just had about enough of today.

"Alright guys, lets get you back to the hide out." I sigh, as we all slowly get outside.

Everyone besides me and Sarina are stumbling around like idiots, and yelling at each other and so on, it was pretty funny to watch, but I was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright everyone, get together in a group." I sigh, as everyone gathers around me and Sarina.

I look over to her, putting my hands in the jutsu, Sarina nodding, as we use the jutsu together to teleport everyone back to the hideout, as they now stumble on the couches.

Soon enough they all crash out, as me and Sarina grab out cloaks and head back home.


End file.
